Illegal Things
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: Ryo commence à agir bizarement...Tous le monde s'inquiète mais qui va vraiment savoir le comprendre et l'aider? Tendershipping.
1. Chapter 1

Voila encore une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire alors que je dois en finir plein (dont Titanic, pour les initiés), mais bon…on s'en fiche au fait.

J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira et que j'aurai pleinplein de lecteurs fidèles (ouais, on peut rêver, quoi !)

Sans plus de remarques, voici l'histoire :

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était six heure et demi lorsque le son du réveil résonna dans la maison. Ryo l'éteignit immédiatement : cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était réveillé.

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : Sept heure moins quart. Il lui restait une heure quarante-cinq minutes pour faire…ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il attrapa son sac, mit son manteau et sorti dans le froid et l'obscurité du monde extérieur…

Après quelques longues minutes de marche, il arriva devant une grande maison en briques rouges. Il sonna et une petite fille de six ans environs lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et se jeta à son cou :

-Ryoooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Ensuite, en le lâchant et se mettant à sauter de façon hystérique autour de lui :

-Tu m'en a apporté un nouveau, dis ? Hein, hein, hein ? »

-Oui, oui…Tu me laisses entrer, d'accord ? »

Sur ce, la petite s'écarta et ils disparurent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la maison.

***

Yugi était arrivé à l'école bien à l'avance, comme à son habitude, pour faire une petite partie de Magic and Wizard avec ses amis avant les cours. Ils étaient tous là...ou presque. Si Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea et Kaiba (qu'il s'obstinait à considérer comme son ami en dépit de l'attitude glaciale du PDG) étaient bien présents Ryo, lui, ne l'était pas.

Yugi commençait à s'inquiéter : les cours étaient maintenant sur le point de commencer et il aurait probablement des problèmes s'il n'arrivait pas à temps…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit de porte ouverte de façon brusque. Lui, ainsi que tout le reste de la classe se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Ryo était dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était essoufflé –il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait couru pour arriver ici- mais semblait satisfait d'être arriver à l'heure. Voyant que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, il sourit timidement et s'efforça de retrouver son calme, avant de débarrasser ses cheveux de la neige qui s'y était installé et de se rendre à sa place.

Le cours pu donc commencer sans incidents.

***

Ryo rentra chez lui et rangea son manteau dans le placard, en prenant bien soin d'éviter de regarder la pile d'objets inutiles qui s'y accumulaient depuis un certain temps…En réalité, certains auraient pu lui servir, mais il préférait éviter : tous ces objets étaient des objets volés…C'était l'œuvre de Bakura, bien sûr. Depuis un certain temps, il s'était réfréné dans ses tentatives d'extermination du pharaon, mais pour compenser, il prenait de plus en plus souvent possession du corps de son hôte pour commettre toutes sortes de méfaits dans lesquels le vol tenait une place prépondérante…Réminiscence de l'époque où il était connu comme le Roi des Voleurs, sans doute…

Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre et commença ses devoirs. Il avait intérêt à les terminer avant Bakura ne commence son manège, bien qu'il ne puisse pas prévoir si et quand il allait agir…Il valait mieux être prudent et ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

_***_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Bakura passait son temps à surveiller son hôte. Il ne l'avait pas fait pendant un certain temps, préférant vaquer à des occupation plus importantes, bien à l'abri dans la chambre de son âme, ou carrément prendre le contrôle du corps du pauvre Ryo, mais lorsqu'il avait finalement émergé la situation n'était pas vraiment normale : l'adolescent se comportait bizarrement…

D'abord il avait toujours l'air stressé, anxieux. Il avait sans cesse une mine triste et avait aussi pâli et maigri…Sans compter cette famille qu'il voyait de plus en plus souvent…

Tout cela lui paraissait décidément très étrange…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila !

Ça vous a plu ? Normalement vous ne voyez pas très bien ou je veux en venir : ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal ! Je vous encourage cependant à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner vos pronostiques : que va-t-il se passer ?

Sinon, vous devez…heu, pardon : vous pouvez aussi me laisser des reviexs simplement pour m'encourager ou me dire ce que vous pensez…ou bien me raconter votre vie : je suis ouverte à tout !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi poussait un chariot déjà bien rempli parmi les rayons du supermarché. Ses parents étaient absents et son grand père étant trop vieux –pardon, je veux dire : trop occupé- pour se chargé des courses, c'était à lui que revenait cette tâche ingrate.

Cela l'aurait ennuyé profondément s'il avait été tout seul, mais heureusement, Joey avait proposé de l'accompagné ; cela faisait un peu d'animation…

Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant une demi heure, Yugi réussit à orienter la conversation vers Ryo…

-…tu comprends, je m'inquiète pour lui…Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien ! Depuis un certain temps, il me donne l'impression de pâlir de plus en plus chaque jour… »

-Peut être son bronzage qui s'en va… »

-Et puis il a maigri. »

-Il fait un régime. »

-Ecoute…Franchement, je crois qu'il a un problème ! »

-Peut-être…Mais s'il voulait qu'on s'en mêle, il serait venu nous en parler, non ? »

-Je ne sais pas… »

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça ! Je crois que Ryo a l'habitude de se démerder tout seul ! C'est vrai quoi : tout sa famille est morte sauf son père qui passe son temps à faire des fouilles je sais pas trop où… »

-MmmMmmh, mais j'ai un peu peur que…tu sais…il ne soit pas vraiment…lui-même…Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Joey resta muet…Bien sûr, comme tous le monde, il avait envisagé l'éventualité que l'esprit de l'anneau millénaire ait repris du service…Mais quand même ; il aurait fait parler de lui, non ?

Ils étaient au beau milieu du rayon des boissons lorsqu'une dame d'une trentaine d'années les aborda ; elle avait des cheveux noirs, très longs, des yeux gris, un front très large et était accompagnée d'une petite fille qui semblait être un modèle réduit de la même personne.

-Excusez-moi mais…je vous ai écouté malgré moi…Vous parlez de Ryo _Bakura _? »

-Oui Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Yugi, avec son très célèbre sourire innocent.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre…Vous êtes des amis à lui ? »

-Oui ! »

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

Questionna Joey, qui restait méfiant : Ryo n'avait jamais mentionné ces personnes ; il avait même dit assez explicitement n'avoir aucune autre relation que son père et la « bande à Yugi ».

-Je suis sa tante…enfin, la femme de son oncle. »

Cette fois, Yugi se joignit à Joey pour la regarder d'un air incrédule, ce qui sembla inquiéter leur interlocutrice.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-C'est que…Il nous avait dit que sa seule famille vivante était son père… »

-Ah, oui…Apparemment, mon mari et lui s'étaient perdus de vue...Enfin…ils ont fini par se retrouver et…Bref, on voit Ryo assez souvent, maintenant. »

-Et il m'apporte toujours des cadeaux ! »

C'était la petite fille qui avait parlé et elle se cacha derrière sa mère lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un grand cris retenti :

-YUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIII ! »

L'intéressé se retourna et se trouva face à son grand'père, qui avait l'air furieux.

-Alors comme ça on t'envois faire des courses et toi tu reste au magasin pendant trois heures ? J'tais fou d'inquiétude ET AFFAMÉ, FIGURE-TOI ! Allez, on rentre ! »

***

Ça y était ; il se retrouvait encore une fois devant cette maison…

Bakura observait Ryo et ce dernier était retourné voir cette famille ; mais cette fois, Bakura était bien décidé à observer tout ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Ryo sonna et la petite fille vint lui ouvrir en lui sautant dans les bras et en poussant de petits cris hystériques. Le voleur observa la scène avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage ; comment son hôte pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi heureux avec une fillette totalement insignifiante qu'il connaissait depuis quelques mois à peine ?

Après ces « émouvante » retrouvailles, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Il semblait très douillet : du tapis plein sur le sol, quelques fauteuils disposés en demi-cercle autour d'une table basse, elle-même placée devant une cheminée. Des jouets qui devaient appartenir à la petite fille traînaient dans un coin.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, traversèrent la pièce, montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans une pièce toute rose ; les murs, les meubles, les draps du lit…Seul quelques peluches faisaient exception à la règle : des nounours, des lapins, des chats…alignés sur une petite étagère…rose. Le voleur arriva rapidement à la conclusion que c'était la chambre de la fille.

Il continua à observer son hôte, qui avait sorti une nouvelle peluche de son sac et l'offrit à la fille, qui la serra dans ses bras avant de la placer à côté des autres.

A ce moment, une jeune femme, qui devait être la mère de la fille, fit son apparition.

-Ah, Ryo, tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la petite fille prit la parole :

-Il m'a encore apporté une peluche ! »

-Tu as de la chance ! Ne la casse pas cette fois. »

Puis, en regardant Ryo :

-Je ne sait pas comment elle s'y prend, mais elle arrive toujours à les déchirer dès le premier jour ! »

En effet, Bakura remarqua que toutes les peluches étaient recousues au niveau du cou…Toutes au même endroit ? Etait-ce vraiment une coïncidence ?


	3. Chapter 3

HEY, LES GARS!

J'AI POSTÉ!

wondeful isn't it?

Ponponpon, que pouraiche pien tire? Dans ce chapitre, nous découvrons enfin ce que fair Ryry...Mais pas encore pourquoi! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAaaaaa.

Well, here we go:

Ryo était arrivé à l'école à l'heure aujourd'hui, mais s'était directement affaissé sur son bureau et était tombé dans un état de semi-someil, ce qui n'étai pas sans inquiéter Yugi, qui s'approcha et le secoua doucement.

-Hein ? Oh ! Yugi, c'est toi. Je…Je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Yugi pensa que « un peu » n'était peut-être pas l'expression la plus appropriée, mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

-Quoi qu'il en soit…J'ai rencontré ta tante hier… »

-Ma tante ? »

-Oui…Au supermarché. »

-Heu…Ah, oui…ma tante… »

La réaction de Ryo inquiétait Yugi…Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et son regard était fuyant…Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

-Oui…En tout cas…ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'es pas tout à fait tout seul ! »

-Mmmmh. »

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'habites pas avec eux puisqu'ils sont ta seule famille présente au Japon ? »

Là, Ryo commença à bafouiller…De toute évidence, il voulait mettre fin à cette conversation…

-Oh…heu…ben…C'est-à-dire que…Je ne crois pas qu'ils…Enfin, ils sont gentils mais…Je suis habitué à… »

-Hum…Bon d'accord…Le prof' arrive je devrais retourner à ma place. A plus tard… »

Alors qu'il tournait le dos à son camarade, il crut entendre quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un « ouf » de soulagement…

Il ne prêta ensuite aucune attention au cours d'anglais qui était en train de se donner il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Bakura.

Au vue de la réaction étrange de Ryo lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa famille, il ne faisait pour lui aucun doute qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même lorsqu'il agissait avec sa soi-disant famille. Il était même persuadé que c'était Bakura qui avait fait croire à ces gens qu'ils y avait une quelconque relation entre eux, et ce pour quelqu'obscure raison…Ryo n'était probablement même pas conscient de l'existence de ces personnes, ce qui pouvait expliquer la réaction étrange de l'adolescent lors de leur précédente discussion.

Lorsque Ryo arriva chez lui, il eut l'étrange impression de n'avoir absolument aucun souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il avait quitté l'école et celui ou il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

« Mon Dieu…Il a encore prit le contrôle… »

-Exactement ! »

L'esprit de l'anneau était soudainement apparu devant l'adolescent. Il avait l'air en colère, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon…

Ryo soupira, se préparant au pire, et s'assit sur son lit…Sauf que son postérieur ne se retrouva pas sur une surface plane comme s'il s'était assis sur quelque chose…

Il se releva et se retourna. Lorsqu'il aperçu ce sur quoi il s'était en fait posé, il failli s'évanouir. Là, sur sa couette, était posé –ou plutôt : avait été jeté –un chien en peluche…Sauf qu'il était en deux morceaux : la tête d'un côté et le corps de l'autre, avec, entre les deux, une demi douzaine de petits sachets d'où s'échappaient une poudre blanche.

-Je crois que je mérite quelques explications… »

Ryo se tourna vers Bakura, qui venait de parler, le dévisagea d'un air épouvanté pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain.

Il empoigna le pommeau de douche et entreprit de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, mais fut interrompu par la voix de Bakura…

-Mauvais calcul, imbécile ! Je suis un esprit, je passe à travers les portes ! »

Il se rapprocha un peu.

-Alors, dis-moi : quand es-tu devenu un dealer ? »

Tin Tin TIN! Mais comment notre gentil Ryo est-il devenu dealer? Réponse au prochain chapitre! Je vous conseil d'y être! (mais en même temps, c'est moi l'auteur alors je fais de la pub, c'est normal!)

Reviews svp... :3


End file.
